


Menstruation Madness

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Poor Alfie... of course he would be home alone with the kids when his eldest daughter starts her period
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Menstruation Madness

Alfie was in his office when he heard it. A scream that echoed throughout the whole house and made him jump up from his seat and dart up the stairs without even thinking about it.

“Help!” came the scream again, and Alfie followed the noise to the bathroom where the door was locked and Raisa was screaming blue murder inside.

“Raisa, what’s wrong?” he demanded, wriggling the door handle roughly before trying to push the door in with his shoulder. He grunted when it did nothing but hurt him, and he knew if Ava was here she would be reminding him that he wasn’t a spry young man anymore. “Raisa, unlock the door love.”

“I can’t Dad,” she sobbed. “I’m dying.”

“Raisa’s dying?” Soraya appeared with a frown, chocolate around her mouth; chocolate that Alfie was fairly certain she shouldn’t have been eating but he now wasn’t the time to worry about that.

“No she aint bloody dyin’,” Alfie tutted. “You go back in your bedroom and mind your own business while I sort your sister out.”

Soraya of course stayed exactly where she was, watching with a sort of calm fascination while her father asked Raisa once more to unlock the door. When Raisa proclaimed that she couldn’t get off of the toilet because she was really and truly dying, Alfie decided there was nothing else for it. With three hard kicks the door came open and Alfie burst in to find Raisa sat on the toilet sobbing her heart out.

“Dad, I’m dying,” she cried again as Alfie crouched down beside her. “There’s blood everywhere.”

Alfie looked down to the pair of knickers around Raisa’s ankles and his heart lurched when he saw it. It was only a small amount of blood, but enough for a child who wasn’t expecting it to be frightened.

“There was more when I wiped myself, Dad,” her bottom lip was trembling and tears were dripping down her face.

Alfie was lost for words for a moment. For fucks sakes, why did Ava choose today to take Hannah and Jacob to the opticians for new glasses? He was a Dad; he couldn’t deal with stuff like this. He wasn’t equipped to handle things like his daughters starting their periods. It just wasn’t right. But then he looked at Raisa’s terrified face and he realised that she needed him. She might proclaim that because she was almost eleven that it meant she was practically a grown up now, but she was still his little girl.

“Wipe those tears up, poppet,” he murmured, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping her face. “You aint dyin’, Raisa.”

“I’m not?” she sniffed.

“No love,” he smiled, cupping her cheek. “I’ll let your mother explain it all to you when she gets home but you’re definitely not dyin’. You’re just… right, when all girls get to a certain age it happens. You bleed once a month for a few days and it might seem scary but I promise you it aint nothin’ to worry about. It just means you’re growin’ up, love.”

“But if I bleed for a few days like this, won’t I die eventually?” Raisa frowned.

“No,” Alfie chuckled. “It might look like a lot of blood but I promise you it aint anywhere near as much as you think. And I absolutely promise you that you won’t die, ok? You might get a bit of tummy ache and stuff but that’s it, yeah?”

“Why does it happen though?”

“Like I said, I think it’s best if Mum explains all that,” Alfie cleared his throat, before standing up to open the cupboard above the sink where he knew Ava kept a box of sanitary pads. He handed the box of Kotex to Raisa who frowned at him in confusion.

“What do I do with this?” she asked.

“So, you take one of the napkins what’s inside the box and it goes inside your knickers,” Alfie found himself actually close to blushing at the awkwardness of it all. “And then it stops the blood going everywhere.”

“And I have to wear that for the whole time the blood is coming out?” Raisa’s brow was furrowed, and for a moment Alfie was taken aback by just how much his eldest child looked like his deceased mother.

“Well yeah, but you change it and use a new one every few hours. Does that make sense?”

“I think so,” Raisa nodded.

“Right then,” Alfie muttered. “I’ll go and get you some clean underwear and then you can sort yourself out, yeah? And as soon as your Mum gets home she’ll have a proper chat with you about it all.”

Alfie let out a massive sigh of relief that _that_ was over and he didn’t notice Soraya still stood in the bedroom doorway until she spoke.

“So Raisa’s not dying then?”

“I told you she weren’t, didn’t I?” Alfie said.

“Yeah, well you told me that the tooth fairy was real but last week I saw you putting a penny under Jacob’s pillow and taking the tooth away,” she raised her eyebrow. “So, I don’t think I believe everything you say anymore, Daddy.”

“Well, the tooth fairy was poorly last week with chickenpox and so I was just doing her a favour,” Alfie answered back with a knowing look. “And as for Raisa, you can one hundred percent believe me that she isn’t going to die.”

“That’s a shame,” Soraya sighed. “Because I was really hoping I could have her unicorn necklace if she didn’t need it anymore.”

“I heard that, Soraya!” Raisa shouted from the bathroom. “And if you touch that necklace I’ll tell Dad that you stole his favourite chocolate out of the cupboard.”

“And if you tell Dad that then I’ll tell Reuben Steinbeck that you bled from your foof and cried like a baby about it,” Soraya counteracted.

Alfie snorted; he couldn’t help himself. Soraya was absolutely fucking brutal and it was actually a little bit hilarious. These girls, he thought to himself. They really were going to be the death of him one of these days.


End file.
